Forever but never
by E. Lovett
Summary: After a terrible fight with other pirates, Jack Sparrow finds his ship half destroyed. He adventures himself deeper in the forest on the island he anchored on, but when relaxing in a hot spring, he remarks the presence of a beautiful young woman. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean._ I'm just obsessing over it.

* * *

"We'll have to stay here quite a while, capt'n," Gibbs said, still walking around the ship to analyze its damage. "It's a pretty big hole"

Captain Jack Sparrow didn't say yes or no, he just nodded, acknowledging the information. His nose twitched when he realized such a hole wouldn't be repaired in a day. He and his crew would have to stay on that island a little too much for his likes.

"Make it as quick as possible, Gibbs. I have faith that we'll be on sea by tomorrow."

"But capt'n–"

"Shut it"

He put his hands in the air to strengthen the effect. Joshamee Gibbs didn't continue with arguments, as he knew how useless it would be.

Well, at least the island was populated. There was a port, not far away, but they had chosen to stay away from it, as it was clear they were pirates. Not even having a prepared ship to escape on was just the missing problem.

Jack decided staying there and watching his crew work would just feed his boredom and annoyance, so he walked away in the forest. There had been raining a lot lately, thing easily deduced by the huge puddles and wet leaves. It gave the air a sense of freshness, a cold but breezy atmosphere.

He continued wandering until he could not see his ship anymore. It was the only time he did _not_ want to admire the _Black Pearl_. He had learnt to trust his instinct more, as it surprisingly always was right, so he let it decide which way to go. After some good minutes of walking, and when his feet started to feel old again, he heard a weird noise.

It was loud, but not in a threatening way.

Eventually, he found out his instinct had lead him to a waterfall.

Jack smirked and approached the little lake that had formed under it and passed his hand through the water. It was amazingly warm. Then the he took notice of the raising steam. It seemed like he had found a little hot spring, perfect for such days. Not thinking twice, he removed his clothes and sank into the water, relaxing while in the same time being sure his men were working – he could faintly hear them yell 'heave'.

He did not even notice his eyes were closing, and in the end, tiredness took over him. He fell asleep.

* * *

The light did not take him by surprise when it shone right into his eyes. Jack fully opened them, taking his time since no matter his position, the sun would just _stalk_ him. The water was just too warm and relaxing to let him get out of the lake. He felt like he had woken up in Heaven.

However, that moment had to come, and when he decided he had had enough, he realized he could not hear his crew anymore.

_I bet those scallywags're sleepin',_ he said to himself, too lazy to open the mouth to swear. He slowly switched position, ready to get out, grab his clothes and run to see what was up with his crew. But t his surprise, he noticed the clothes weren't where he had left them anymore. Only his boots – just one of them, actually – was on the ground.

Knowing Jack, he could've walked to his crew completely naked without having a problem with it, but once again, something was weird. Someone was watching him. He glanced around.

_Trees, leaves, a silhouette, more leaves, bushes, _he said to himself. _Everything's nor– hey!_

He turned around again to look at the place he had seen the silhouette. It was not there anymore, but he was sure of his eyes. There had been someone there.

Still sitting in the lake, he closed his eyes to make his little stalker feel safe and approach. He even started snoring, but nothing happened. When he was on the bridge to give up, someone chuckled. A woman's chuckle. It sounded as if she couldn't help herself. And it sounded oddly… close?

When he opened his eyes, a black-haired woman with matching eyes was staring at him, hand over mouth. She was probably regretting her chuckling, since in her vision it had made Jack wake up. They did not exchange a word, but he analyzed her nonetheless. She was wearing a white shirt, brown pants – his clothes!

It did not anger him, however. He smiled at her and teasingly said, "You shouldn't steal from the thief, love"

Her eyes widened, as if she could not understand English. Her head tiled to the side, making her appearance even more innocent. She had already big enough eyes, no need to make them bigger, Jack thought.

"Th-thief?" she insecurely asked, with a voice that matched her looks.

She rose to her full length and turned around, wanting to leave. Jack grabbed her by the hand and splashed her in the water. His clothes were now completely wet, but he did not care. She eventually found the bottom of the lake with her feet, and she gasped for air after getting her head out of the water. Having decided she had taken enough breaths, she turned to Jack and looked at her with an impatient, yet inquiring look.

"Or pirate, if you prefer," Jack said, teasingly once again. She swallowed and tried to move away from her, but his grip tightened and he pulled her towards him. They looked at each other, not exchanging any word for the second time. "Stay calm darlin', I won't make you do anything…" his voice trailed off, making time for him to give her a charming glance, "…that you don't want to do"

Her expression immediately relaxed, giving him a faint smile. They examined each other's faces, and he noticed she had several bruises and cicatrices on her face and neck. He touched them, slowly descending to her collarbone and then his hand retracted. "Where'd you get these from?"

The woman lowered her eyes, as if she was searching for the right words, "From everyone" Her voice had a slight Latino accent that he had not noticed from her first word. He caressed her back, discovering even more bruises, but not bothering to ask about them, too. Pushing her towards him, he also silently ordered her to sit on his lap. She obeyed, and they sat face to face.

"Now tell me, why were you spying on me?" he asked her, still caressing her back.

"I saw your broken ship" She had not exactly chosen the right words, and that made Jack's nose twitch, but she was left to continue. "I immediately knew you were pirates, by the flag"

"The… the Jolly Roger was up?" his annoyed voice intruded. She nodded. He looked away.

Realizing the mistake she had made, she tried to correct, "But they eventually took it down! And then, when I had lost sight of it, I saw you wandering through the woods. I thought you already knew where this lake was, so I took the shortcut. I saw you get in and fall asleep."

"And the reason for you stole my clothes…?"

"I wanted to feel like a pirate myself… unfortunately, I think I dropped the boot in the lake. It was too big for me."

He gave her an amused look. She did not really know how to sort it, so she decided to remain silent. A loud laugher filled the place, followed by another one. When they both silenced, he caressed her cheek while she clung to his neck.

She bent, still sitting on his lap, and looked him right in the eyes, their noses touching. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, to push her towards him. She was not experienced though, and pressed her nose to his, instead of bending her head to the side, to aim his lips. Jack eventually slid his fingers through her black hair and tilted her head so he could reach for her lips. She felt embarrassed, but went over it.

His hands were now stoking her neck, moving down to her back. He glided his hands under her – his – shirt, and felt her back. She continued kissing him, her eyes closed. They opened though, when she felt his tongue press against her lips. She gave him entrance and he immediately invaded her mouth.

His hands continued to make circular movements on her back, and she gasped every time he touched her spine. Their lips separated, and he moved a little lower, kissing her neck and the long of her collarbone. She breathed heavily, as the steam seemed to grow thicker with every movement they made.

After some wonder moments together, he woke up and found himself alone in the lake once again. Jack looked around and saw she had really left, judging by the trail of water she had left. He did not follow it, but he noticed something peculiar on the margin of the lake. She had written down something.

"_Come back"_ was written, with the help of a stick that had been tossed not far away. He got out of the lake and grabbed the stick, writing back, as if she was there, "Be sure of that, love" He even drew a little heart near the last word, and when he tossed the stick away, he became aware of a very embarrassing fact.

She had left with his clothes.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, Jackie, looks like you'll have to face the crew naked, lol.

Don't complain about the romance developing so fast. It's a oneshot, it's a random thing I thought of, and it's to feed YOUR (and mine of course) fandom. And it's some kind of 1600s One Night Stand anyways.

So they parted, not even knowing each other's name.

I'll let you guess what song inspired me to write this, lol.

**Update: **I corrected the poodle thingie. lol


End file.
